Run Joey Run
Run Joey Run is a song featured in the episode "Bad Reputation." The song is originally performed by David Geddes and is sung by Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Jesse St. James, as well as Finn Hudson, with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce doing background vocals as angels. When a "Glist" (a list rating the sexual promiscuity of the Glee Club) circulates around William McKinley High School, Rachel is annoyed to discover that she placed last on the Glist, with a score of -5. Inspired by Mr. Schuester's assignment to rehabilitate a bad song, Rachel sets out to change her placement on the list by becoming "musically promiscuous." With the help of Artie and the A/V Club, Rachel creates a music video of David Geddes' 1970s hit "Run Joey Run". It's her attempt to have a bad reputation, by having three men in the video as her romantic interest. By using Finn, Puck, and Jesse in the video (all of whom were romantically attracted to her at some point). Puck, Finn, and Jesse were each cast as Joey, unbeknownst to each other, further adding to Rachel's "bad reputation" since she's using the boys to her advantage. Sandy Ryerson makes an appearance in the video as Julie's dad, although he had argued with Rachel in previous episodes. The premise of the video is that Julie's dad found out Joey got Julie pregnant, and wants to kill him, but he accidentally shoots Julie by mistake. The video starts out in Puck's room, with Julie telling Joey on the phone that her father wants to kill him. Jesse appears as Joey #2, driving up to Julie's house, before Julie's dad appears with a gun. Her father shoots the gun, just as Julie steps in front of Joey (now Finn as Joey #3). The video ends with Julie dying and appearing as an angel. Julie winks and the word 'Fin' appears which is the French and the spanish word for the end & it is possibly also symbolism for Finn's name. Run Joey Run was last mentioned in the episode "Prom Queen" were Sue tells Mr. Schuester not to perform the song but Rachel is eager to sing it again. Cast *Santana Lopez - Angel *Brittany Pierce - Angel *Rachel Berry - Julie *Noah Puckerman - Joey #1 *Jesse St. James - Joey #2 *Finn Hudson - Joey #3 *Sandy Ryerson - Julie's Dad Lyrics Brittany S.Pierce and Santana Lopez: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Noah Puckerman: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory, The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over, My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door. I've never seen him act this way, My God, he's goin' crazy He said he's gonna make you pay For what we done, he's got a gun So run, Joey run, Joey run!" Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Jesse St James: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place, She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face All at once I saw him there, Sneakin' up behind me (Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn Hudson: And she stepped in front of me Suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling I ran to her, I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! And here's the last words Julie said: Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Finn Hudson, Noah Puckermen and Jesse St James: Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run.....! Trivia *In the episode Prom Queen, Sue Sylvester calls this the worst number New Directions ever did. Ironically, when they are tasked to provide entertainment for the prom, this is the first number Rachel suggests. Videos thumb|300px|right|Run Joey Runthumb|300px|left|Original Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs